


Can We Talk?

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shops, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Relationships are not easy. Watching them develop is even harder. How can Ginny help Hermione figure out where her relationship is headed?





	Can We Talk?

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Never Alone by Jesse Bonanno

Hermione: Can you talk?  
Ginny: Sure … what’s up?  
Hermione: Your brother  
Ginny: This sounds like you need coffee  
Hermione: It may  
Ginny: I’ll meet you at The Drip In twenty minutes  
Hermione: Can you leave Harry at home?  
Ginny: Officially declaring Girls Night … He has been warned  
Hermione: See you in 20

Ginny stared down at her mobile. There were times when she wondered if her brother had any idea what he was doing to her. She loved both Ron and Hermione, but they needed to get over whatever was going on between them right now. She was a reporter not a therapist.

Ginny: I’m going to meet Hermione for coffee  
Harry: What did Ron do?  
Ginny: What makes you think my brother has anything to do with it.  
Harry: It is Wednesday and you are going to meet Hermione for coffee. Ron did something male  
Ginny: I’ll find out when I get there  
Harry: I’ll get dinner from The Three Broomsticks. Take her to get food after coffee. Girls Night out :)

Ginny looked down at her feet. Correction, she tried to look at her feet. There was a rather large baby bump between her eyes and her feet. Her brother was going to owe her big time. She did not want to go out in the weather, and she was under Healer orders not to Floo or apparate, so, she was walking. Hermione needed to talk and Ginny needed to get some fresh air. Time to find her shoes and waddle to The Drip.

Hermione looked at her mobile. She should not have bothered Ginny. But she needed to talk to someone and Ginny was the closest thing she had to a sister. She knew things were not as bad as she thought they were, but anxiety and a new relationship with an old flame were clouding her vision. She knew that Ron cared for her. She knew they had trust issues. Her head was an amazing place for logic and reasoning. Her head was not the issue. Her heart was a scarred mess of emotions and what ifs. Ron was the same. Something had to give.

Hermione: I’m going to have coffee with Ginny  
Ron: We were supposed to have dinner tonight  
Hermione: I know. I’m sorry. I need to talk to Ginny  
Ron: Why do you need to see my sister?  
Hermione: We need a Girls Night  
Ron: I want to see you. Can you come over after?  
Hermione: I don't know how late we will be  
Ron: But  
Hermione: I don't want to argue. I’ll message later

Hermione was beginning to feel bad about the tone of the last few messages with Ron. This was not the first time she had changed plans at the last minute. In her head, Hermione knew she was not helping his trust issues by changing her plans. Her heart had other ideas. She needed to talk through things and a set of messages was not going to do it. She should probably go to see Ron when she and Ginny finished talking, but she did not want to promise a visit and then have to change plans again. This was awful. Maybe Ginny could help her figure out what she was doing. Hermione stepped into the fireplace and dropped her handful of powder.

Ginny sat down in the comfortable chairs by the window. Hermione was going to have to order their coffee when she got there because Ginny did not think she could get out of the chair without a crane. Hermione was the closest thing she had to a sister and if her brother could figure things out, then she could her sister-in-law. Ginny knew what the problem was. She and Harry had talked about it as he rubbed her back and belly as they laid in bed last night. Harry had talked about the impact of misunderstood signals and Ginny had talked about a girl’s need for space to think. Both Ron and Hermione had ideals about a relationship and how it should work. Ideals were nice. Realities were not. How was she going to get Hermione to understand Ron’s perspective without hurting either of them?

Hermione: I’ll be there in 5  
GInny: I am here and you may have to call Harry later to rescue me from the chair I decided to sit in  
Hermione: Did you sit in the comfy chairs  
Ginny: Why do you ask?  
Hermione: Because you always sit there  
Ginny: They are comfy  
Hermione: and you are almost 8 months pregnant  
Ginny: Sooooo  
Hermione: You have trouble getting up from a chair in the kitchen  
Ginny: I hate you … you are buying my decaf (unfortunately) coffee when you get here  
Hermione: Love you Gin

Ginny watched the people go in and out of the door to The Drip. She had picked the comfy chairs in the back corner of the shop so she and Hermione could talk. Now all she had to do was figure out what to say. Her brother was an idiot who tended to hang on too tightly when he was afraid he was losing someone he cherished whereas her sister of the heart tended to step back to think in the same situation. Being the bridge was and interesting position. She wanted to see this work. Now all she had to do let Hermione talk through her fears.

Hermione saw Ginny before she walked through the door. She noticed Ginny had picked the quiet corner at the back. That was a good place to sit and think. But. Ginny was going to make her talk. About her feelings. And Ron’s feelings. Her head was starting to hurt. She knew that Ginny was not going to let her wiggle her way out of exploring why she and Ron were both freaking out and pushing each other away. She asked for this, so now she had to face it. Time to face some demons and make some decisions.

Ginny: Hey big brother  
Ron: Hey Gin  
Ginny: I’m stuck in a chair  
Ron: Call Harry  
Ginny: Not right now. I’m waiting on Hermione  
Ron: You’re not at home? Does Harry know?  
Ginny: Ron … you know better than to ask  
Ron: Why are you out without him?  
Ginny: I needed some girl time  
Ron: Girl time?  
Ginny: Yes, that time that girls need to keep themselves sane. Time when we meet our friends for coffee and conversations  
Ron: I will never understand you  
Ginny: Try … Love you  
Ron: Be careful little sister

Ginny waived at Hermione as she headed for the counter. Hermione was ordering their coffee and Ginny was saving her seat. It was amazing how scary a pregnant lady could be in a coffee shop. All she had to do was rub her belly and people left her area. She knew Hermione would spill the beans if she had a quiet corner. She hoped the messages she had traded with her brother while she waited would work. Hermione and Ron had too much good to let fear undo what they had built. Time to use her skills as a reporter to get to the bottom of this and get back home. Ginny watched Hermione pick up their order and walk towards her.

“Can we talk?”


End file.
